It's Gravitation
by K-chan Murgan
Summary: Yuki volta para New York sem avisar Shuichi, mais para frente, ocorre um terrível acidente com o avião da Bad Luck. O que mais poderá acontecer? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Gravitation e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem TT"  
Se você tiver algum problema para ler essa fic, por favor, me consulte X.x**

**Boa leitura.**

**Voltando para New York**

Uma manhã de chuva surge. Estava ocorrendo um forte temporal. A água da chuva batia na janela bruscamente como se quisesse quebrá-la. O barulho da água batendo na janela incomodava um escritor que trabalhava desde a noite anterior em seu novo livro. Não dormira, só pensava naquele livro que brevemente iria ser publicado. Olhara no relógio, eram apenas 6h da manhã, faltava muito tempo para aquele baka acordar e começar a enche-lo.

Não que Yuki quisesse que ele acordasse, mas esse pensamento somente passou por sua cabeça. Olhara no relógio pela milésima vez, 6:10. Basta... O tempo não passa mais? Inclina-se na cadeira, se espreguiça e da uma olhada para fora, vê aquela chuva bater bruscamente na janela de seu escritório, isso realmente o incomodava...

Se levanta, vai para a cozinha e prepara um café, logo que acaba acende mais um de seus cigarros costumeiros e se senta em seu enorme sofá. Por algum momento fica encarando o teto, fechara os olhos. Eiri só conseguia escutar o som da chuva lá fora, parecia que tinha piorado. Esse silêncio sepulcral o incomodava, estava acostumado com o agito de seu amante, energético e muito barulhento.

Resolve se levantar do sofá e ir até o seu quarto, onde um garoto dormia tranqüilamente agarrado a um travesseiro. Estaria ele sonhando com Yuki? Sei lá, isso realmente não importava, Yuki só se aproximou de Shuichi e sentou-se do seu lado, passou a mão em seu pequeno rosto. Como ele conseguira amar uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo? E ainda por cima sendo um homem, isso não estava certo... Mas não importava a Yuki, ele o amava, isso já era suficiente. Faltava mais ou menos umas duas horas para Shuichi ir para a gravadora, então, acordaria daqui a pouco. Eiri resolveu levantar-se, não queria que Shuichi o visse ali sentado ao seu lado.

Passara o tempo, Shuichi tinha levantado muito agitado como de costume, vai até ao escritório com esperanças de encontrar Yuki lá, já ia preparando o berro de "Bom dia" até que coloca sua pequena cabeça para dentro do escritório. Ele não estava lá... "Onde será que ele estaria?" Pensara Shuichi, resolveu ir até a cozinha, mas também não achara ele lá. Chegou à conclusão de que Yuki já tinha saído. Está certo então, ficaria sem dar bom dia para Yuki hoje, tinha mesmo que se apressar para a gravadora. Shuichi se troca rápido e vai para mais um dia de trabalho.

- Ohayo, Shindou-san! - Cumprimentara Fujisaki.

- Bom dia, Shuichi. - Dissera Hiroshi, seu melhor amigo.

- Shindou-kunnnn!!!! Está atrasado!!! - disse, ou melhor, gritara Sakano-san, correndo e chorando pela gravadora.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, pessoal, e, gomen pelo atraso, Sakano-san! - Shuichi faz uma reverencia. - Eu trouxe mais uma música, gostaria que pudéssemos canta-la no nosso próximo show em Kyoto.

- Ótimo, Shindou-san! Mostre-a para nós. - fala Fujisaki.

- Hai! - diz com um sorriso estampado na face, pega sua mochila e logo começa a "fuçar" para ver se achava a música.

- Aqui está! - entrega a letra para Fujisaki - Levei muito, mas muito tempo mesmo pra fazer essa letra.

- Está... muito boa, Shindou-san - dizia Fujisaki enquanto lia a "fabulosa letra" com uma grande gota na cabeça.

- Wahhhh!! Sériooo??? - Gritava Shuichi com seus pequenos olhos violetas, agora brilhando.

- Ah... claro...

- Sugoi!! Arigatou, Fujisaki-kun - - Dissera, pegando a letra da mão de Fujisaki e colocando-a novamente em sua mochila.

Hiro puxa Fujisaki pela camisa e pergunta: "Está mesmo muito boa?" com uma cara desconfiada. "Ora, o que você espera de uma letra feita pelo Shindou-san?? Um mar de rosas? Claro que não, só falei aquilo para não magoa-lo!" ."¬¬ aff...'".

- Ótimo! Estou pronto para começar a ensaiar /o/ - pega o microfone e fica perambulando pela sala, como se estivesse "cantando".

- Ok, ensaiaremos a nova música?

- Se você quiser, Hiro o/ e você, Fujisaki-kun, podemos ensaiar a nova música?

- Está certo. Então vamos começar logo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- E então, Eiri-san, já que você trabalhou tanto para seu novo livro, acho que seria melhor você voltar para New York por alguns anos. Lá tem várias editoras interessadas em seus românces.

- Voltar para New York, por alguns anos... é, acho que não é uma má idéia.

- Ah, Eiri-san! Tinha certeza de que o senhor iria aceitar. Mas você não poderá levar Shindou-san.

- Eu não tinha ele em meus planos.

- Ah. -se assusta - Está bem então, melhor. Você irá partir semana que vem...

- Você já tinha preparado tudo?

- Hai, isto é, se o senhor não ficar zangado.

- Não, de forma alguma, me poupou muito tempo. Mas acho que vai demorar muito, vou partir amanhã mesmo.

- Ah sim, meio repentino... então, é melhor você ligar para o Shindou-san e avisar que...

- Não vou ligar para ele.

- Como não, Eiri-san? Ele irá ficar preocupado...

- Por isso mesmo, ele irá espernear muito se souber disso. Prefiro que ele não saiba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Mika-san!" . Mika olhara de canto de olho para Tohma. "Está atrasado, mais uma vez." tomando um gole de água.

- Gomen ne, a chuva está muito forte. - entrando e tirando seu casaco - O trânsito está intenso.

- Huh, não tenho nada a ver com isso u.ú. Conseguil conversar com a agente de Eiri?

- Consegui, e parece que ele irá para New York.

- Ótimo, mas será que é bom deixa-lo separado de Shindou-kun?

- Será. Isso é o melhor para Eiri-san - sorrir (**N/A**: Ahhh, eu DETESTO esse Tohma ÇÇ" não tem como ele morrer?¬¬').

- Mas, eu acho que separar aqueles dois, é o mesmo de tirar a vida de Eiri e a felicidade de Shindou-kun.

- Se fosse isso mesmo, Eiri-san não teria concordado em ir para New York, não concorda?

- É... você está certo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shuichi chega do trabalho enxarcado, já que a chuva estava muito forte. "Maldição." pensara "Será que essa chuva não acaba mais?". Em passos lentos vai até o quarto, o apartamento estava escuro... nenhum sinal de Yuki "Será que aconteceu algo a ele?" chacoalhou a cabeça diversas vezes com a itenção de tirar esse mal pensamento da cabeça. Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, e Yuki não voltava, Shuichi ficava mais preocupado. Se joga na cama e ficou pensando onde Yuki poderia estar, ou até mesmo o que teria acontecido ah ele. Escuta a porta abrir, num impulso, se levanta da cama e vai correndo até a sala. "YUUK...! Tatsuha?" (**N/A**: Acabei com a graça?D).

- Yooo Shuichi /o/.

- O que faz aqui?o.õ"

- Ah, o Yuki me deu a chave...

- Por quê?OO" E onde ele está..?!

- Ah, você não sabe?

- Não sei o que, Tatsuha?

- Ah sim, o Yuki vai voltar para New York por alguns anos... Na verdade, não era para você ficar sabendo.

- O QUÊ?! E-ele voltou...? Ainda hoje?!

- Nãooo, ele está hospedado em hotél aqui perto. Ele partirá amanhã cedo.

- Que hotél é esse, Tatsuha?

- Gomen Shuichi u.u' mas eu não posso dizer. X

- E PORQUE NÃOO??? - chorando feito um doido e chacoalhando Tatsuha.

- Yuki me pediu para não contar. X.x

- E... porque não? - pára de chacoalha-lo.

- Não sei, mas ele vai voltar daqui alguns anos, Shuichi. Depois você pergunta ah ele.

- Mas... - cai de joelhos no chão e começa a chorar - Ele deveria ter pelo menos me avisado... o quê será de mim, Tatsuha?T-T

- Não sei porque você se preocupa tanto, Shuichi. Ele vai voltar .

- Mas, mas... é muito tempo!...

- Ihh.. já sei no que isso vai dar. É melhor você se levantar e ir tirar essa roupa molhada, vai acabar pegando uma gripe! - diz, tentando ajudar Shuichi a se levantar.

- Não me importo! - Dizendo isso, Shuichi bate na mão de Tatsuha que ia ajudando-o a se levantar, se levanta e sai correndo do apartamento.

- ... - se senta no sofá - Será que isso vai piorar..?

_Continued..._

Aeww povo o.o/  
Minha primeira fic de Gravitation \o/ então, não briguem cmg se está um lixo, ok?¬¬  
Deixem reviews DD

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi corria desesperado pela forte chuva. Corria até sua casa de onde pretendia não sair, de jeito nenhum, ninguém poderia tirá-lo de lá.

- Droga, Yuki! Porque você sempre faz isso?? - Shuichi entra em sua casa batendo a porta, corre para seu quarto e deixando para trás, um rastro de água.

- Huh... - Maiko escuta a porta batendo e vai até o quarto de seu irmão - Onii-chan?? Onii-chan??? - batendo na porta - Aconteceu algo?!

- Me deixe em paz, Maiko!

- Ora...! Saia daí e me diga logo o que aconteceu! Tem algo ah ver com Yuki Eiri? - Silêncio sepulcral... - Aff... já imaginava -.-. Quando quiser conversar comigo, me chame... vou estar no meu quarto, oniisan.

- Maiko... - Shuichi abre a porta e fica encarando o chão - Ele foi para New York.

- Nani? E porque você está triste?

- Ele ficará lá por alguns anos, e não me avisou nada.

- Nossa! Eiri-san foi tão ruim assim?

- ... - Olha para a cara de sua irmã, fitando-a. Seus olhos violetas agora começavam a derramar lágrimas e lágrimas, uma atrás da outra, até que abraça sua irmã.

- Onii-chan... não fique assim. Acho que Eiri-san teve algum motivo para fazer isso.

- Mas... será que ele não gosta de mim?

- Não, ele gosta sim... se não, não teria ficado com você esse tempo todo.

- É... tem razão. - da um sorriso.

- Agora tire essa roupa molhada, onii-chan! Se não vai pegar um resfriado, aí não poderá cantar no show de Kyoto.

- Hai! - grita, fechando a porta para se trocar.

Maiko dá um pequeno sorriso e vai caminhando até seu quarto. "O que será que aconteceu dessa vez?".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shuichi acaba dormindo na casa dos pais. Desperta com o barulho da água batendo em sua janela, outra manhã cinzenta deveria ter começado. Logo iria se levantar para ir trabalhar, mas a preguiça era maior... e ele mesmo prometeu que não iria sair daquela casa, será que seria capaz de fazer isso? "Talvez não", foi o que pensou. Shuichi levantou-se com esforço e caminhou até a janela, abriu-a e olhou a paisagem... estava frio, dava preguiça de ir até a gravadora.

- Que preguiça.. - murmurou indo até o guarda-roupa - Bem que poderiamos ter um dia de folga. - disse, pegando um casaco e uma blusa. Shuichi percorre o olho pelo quarto, até que para no computador. Lá tinha uma foto adesiva tirada em seu primeiro encontro - Yuki... - se aproxima do computador e passa o dedo levemente no adesivo - Vou acabar morrendo desse jeito! - chacoalha a cabeça - Nesse exato momento você deve estar indo para New York, não? - Se afasta do computador e sai do quarto.

- Ohayo, Onii-chan!

- Ohayo, Maiko - pega o guarda-chuva e sai.

- Onii-chan... Kami-sama, estou começando a ficar preocupada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Passageiros do voô rumo a New York, por favor compareçam no local de embarque. Portão 17._

- Então, Eiri-san... você tem que ir. O senhor pretende ficar lá até quando?

- Não sei, uns 5 ano talvez...

- Hai, faça como achar melhor. Avisarei Seguchi-san e Mika-san sobre sua ida, logo eles irão também

- Huh... ok - Se vira e vai até o portão de embarque. - 5 anos... - sussurra. - Talvez mais, quem sabe? - sorri de canto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ha! - derruba a porta - Tenho uma notícia muito importante sobre o show!

- Então diga logo, K-san. O.o

- Calma, Fujisaki u.u, como eu ia dizendo... o show não será mais em Kyoto, será agora na américa HAHAHAHA \o/

- O QUÊ?? Como você pode fazer algo assim?Ò.ó

- Não estressa, Sakano-san u.û a Bad Luck já fez tantos shows aqui no Japão, por que não fazer um fora do país?n.n Eles não tem fãs somente no Japão hohoho o/ será divertido!

- Eu acho uma boa! Será legal conhecer a América. - dissera Hiro enquanto mexia em sua guitarra.

- É... será legal...

- ... Algo de errado com você, Shindou-kun?

- O Yuki... ele viajou para New York...

- E daí?

- E daí, Hiro? E DAÍ? Ele nem me consultou! Poderia pelo menos ter me avisado que iria ficar uns anos em NY, um bilhete ou sei lá! Mas era para mim nem ficar sabendo de sua partida... - Shuichi encara o chão e começa a chorar - por que será que ele fez isso, hein?!

- Ah... vai ver que ele tinha algum motivo, né?

- Exatooo! Yuki Eiri-san é muito estranho às vezes u.ú ele vive me surpreendendo /o/ - dissera K enquanto pegava sua nova arma.

- Ótimo discurso, K-san u.u" agora vamos ensaiar.

- Não quero ensaiar hoje, Suguru-san...

- Como é? - perguntou K enquanto apontava sua mais nova e 'linda' arma na cabeça de Shuichi.

- Eu disse... que eu não quero ensaiar hoje, K-san. - encarando o chão.

- Está bem, você deve estar mesmo péssimo.

- É... Shindou-san, vá para sua casa e descanse, mas amanhã temos que ensaiar...

- Está bem, Sakano-san. - Shuichi faz uma reverencia e sai da gravadora, em passoas lentos e encarando o chão.

- Nunca o vi tão péssimo.

- É mesmo K-san, o Shuichi não ficava assim faz meses, ficou muito abadito pela viagem de Eiri Yuki.

- Com certeza, Hiro - dissera K enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente.

**Continua **

Caraaaaa, acabei esse capitulo... e que pelo visto ficou tão tosco quanto o primeiro... bom, nada a declarar xD

Próximo capitulo vou fazer o acidente .. e vou tentar fazer mais compridinho huhu.

Respondendo às três reviews ç.ç

**Exterminadora Sango** - (lindo nick, migah o.õv) Que tal... eu posso fazer o Tohma morrer e você me dá a sua coleção de mangás? - eu acho uma boa idéia ;D

Eu não vou fazer o Ryu aparecer... é um pé no saco ¬¬' ... brincadeira XD talvez apareça, talvez não.. depende do meu humor no dia huhuhu.

**Shia Ukyo **- Pois é... Gravitation não tem muitas fics, deveriam ter bem mais ;-; ser injustiça xD

Ah, obrigada o.o/ e espero que goste desse capitulo xD

**Namixinha** - Kpakspskpa, olha, nem eu sei o que o Yuki planeja O.o (Autora totalmente retardada)

Bom, a música eu to tentando iventar... agora eu não sei se eu vou colocá-la no 'ar', caso eu coloque e não tenha pensado em nada, pego de uma banda qualquer mesmo xD

É... acho que é só o-o

Bye bye, pessoas o/


End file.
